1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more particularly to a locking mechanism for locking an object on an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Patent No. M348452 discloses a magnet-locking construction and a notebook computer having the same. The magnet-locking construction includes a bottom plate and a top wall. A first sidewall, a second sidewall, a third sidewall are connected between the top and bottom plate. An inlet is formed between the bottom plate and the top wall to allow a magnet to be placed into a space between the second and third sidewalls through the inlet. The distance between the second and third sidewalls is smaller than the width of the magnet, and the third sidewall is deformable resiliently so as to clamp and lock the magnet between the second and third sidewalls.
However, since the magnet is locked by only the clamping force of the second and third sidewalls, if the notebook computer falls down or is subjected to an impact resulting from an application of an external force, the magnet may separate from the second and third sidewalls. As such, the magnetic-locking construction cannot lock effectively the magnet.